The present invention relates to a user interface conversion method and apparatus which can convert an application picture developed on the operating system (OS) of a computer having a graphical user interface (GUI) (to be referred to as a GUI OS hereinafter) into various picture interfaces in accordance with different operation environments and different users and without changing an original application program, more particularly, to a user interface conversion method and apparatus which extract logic information about an original application picture and picture information, and generate converted pictures on the basis of the extracted information, thereby realizing efficient, easy generation of converted pictures.
With the recent widespread use of GUI OSs, an increasing number of applications on public terminals are constructed on the GUI OSs. Even if an application used in a given terminal is to be used in another terminal which uses the same OS as that used in the given terminal, and almost the same functions as those in the existing application are required, the picture interface must be changed depending on the limitations of the functions of the terminal itself and users who differ in age and the like.
According to many conventional applications, to change their picture interfaces, the source programs themselves must be modified. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-284531, in some methods, an application and picture data are separated, and only the picture data is modified, or only some components such as buttons on a picture are customized. In another known method, components are replaced in a fixed manner upon reference to a prepared picture database, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-282396.
When an application having the same function as that of an application used in a given environment is to be ported to another environment, its source program and picture data must be modified. It takes a lot of labor and time to make such modification. Furthermore, it is very difficult to perform proper design from the initial design stage for users and an application considering all environments to which porting is expected to be performed.
Even if an existing application is not to be changed, the method of separating an application from its picture data cannot be used for an application which does not employ this structure. According to these methods, all picture data must be newly designed at the time of porting, thus requiring extra labor and time.
The method of changing only some components on a picture is effective only if minor modifications are required, but cannot cope with a case in which the picture layout and expression are to be greatly changed.
In some case, a general-purpose application needs to be used in public terminals in such a manner that a given terminal allows the user to use a specific function, but another terminal inhibits the user from using it. In this case, meticulous support is required, e.g., hiding functions existing on the original picture or preparing functions which do not exist on the original picture to simplify the operational structure. Such modifications are difficult to make.
In addition, public terminals must have the function of coping with visually handicapped users who cannot directly use picture information. This function must be incorporated in existing applications themselves.